No Hard Feelings
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: John's back from a year and a half in Antarctica, and doesn't want anything to do with Hellboy. Lucky for us, Hellboy can't stand being ignored....John/HB
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, look at us, already writing another story! What can we say, we love this pairing!! _

Anyway...the lemon for Missing is coming soon, it's kinda hard to write it, (too many people around, hard not to get caught), but just wait a little longer!!

_Oh, and just to clarify something, all our Hellboy fics are movieverse...we haven't read the comics. _

_**Warning: Some swearing (It'll get worse as we go along)**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but this plot...and maybe some new characters we'll add later. **_

* * *

Hellboy and Company waited in the main hall of the underground headquarters, much like they did when they were meeting Johann, although this time they were welcoming back John, who had spent the last year and a half in Antarctica. Red, though he would never admit it, was a little nervous. After all, he had condemned the kid to icy hell. Wasn't he gonna be pissed!

Suddenly, the platform began to descend, and Liz, Abe, and Clay looked up. In the middle of the ring of FBI agents, a young man stood in a pressed and straightened navy blue BPRD uniform. It took Hellboy a minute to realize it was John; the kid stood up tall now, shoulders back, and his face was solemn and as icy as the terrain he had spent the past year and a half in.

As soon as the platform locked onto the floor, Abe and Liz moved forward to wrap the agent in a hug. "We missed you," Liz told him.

John managed a smile through the tangle of arms wrapped around his neck. "I can see that." The two stepped back to give the kid some breathing room, and Abe asked, "Did you get my letters?" The young man hoisted up a duffel bag. "Uh-huh. Looks like you've had quite some fun since I've left."

Red tapped his foot on the ground. "Hello? Forgettin' someone?"

John ignored him. Instead he walked over to Johann to shake his hand. "You must be Dr. Krauss, the ectoplasm specialist. Abe's told me a lot about you."

Johann grinned (as much as a bunch of goo in a mechanical body can smile), "Please, call me Johann."

"Oi! Hey John! Ain't ya forgettin' someone!" Red said a little louder, infuriated when the agent ignored him again. "Is my room still in the same place, or has it been overrun by cats?" the agent asked Liz.

The firestarter grinned. "No, no cats. And yeah, it's still in the same place." John smiled back, and lifted his suitcase, heading off for the room. "Good! This thing is heavy!"

Hellboy gaped at the agent's back as he walked away. When all the other people, except for Abe, Liz and Johann, had scattered, he asked, "Did you see that?! He acted like I wasn't even there!"

"Well, Red, what did you expect?" Liz asked with her arms crossed, "You shipped him off to Antarctica for eighteen months for no good reason. You think he'd want to see you after that?"

Hellboy couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. He spluttered again, "Did you see that?!"

Liz sighed and threw her hands up, leaving. Hellboy glanced at Abe and Johann, who just shrugged and left. Hellboy stood alone in the room. "Hey, how the hell did I turn out to be the bad guy?"

* * *

Hellboy wandered the halls of the BPRD after lunch, absently looking for the gym. Nodding at the other agents there, he headed into the locker room, and to his surprise, saw John. The kid was taking off his uniform, changing into a pair of sweatpants. As he lifted his shirt, Hellboy got an eyeful of his chest and back, which were covered in long, gruesome-looking scars. "Shit, Boy Scout, where the hell did you get those?"

John didn't answer, he just kept changing. Red waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Boy Scout! You alive in there?"

"My name is John, Hellboy; I'd appreciate it if you used it." The answer was brisk, with no emotion. John didn't even look at him when he said it.

Hellboy growled. "Okay, _John_, where'd you get them scars?"

"Antarctica." Again the answer was fast and sharp. The younger man finished changing and walked out.

Red was stunned. _Damn, and I thought Liz was exaggeratin'! He's pretty pissed at me! _Hellboy followed him into the gym, expecting to see Boy Scout at the treadmills, where he usually was before, but this time he was beating the shit out of a punching bag, the stuffed leather sack swinging wildly on its chain. Hellboy stepped behind it and grabbed the chain, stopping it. John didn't seem to notice, he let loose a high spin kick, slamming the bag into Red. The demon stepped back, that had actually hurt. _Since when could Boy Scout hit like that?_

This was getting frustrating. Hellboy grabbed the bag with both hands, raising it above his head. "Alright Scout, this isn't funny anymore. Are ya even going to talk to me?"

John's eyes narrowed. "What's there to say? You must not have had a lot to talk to me about if you had me shipped off." The agent turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"So why exactly d'you need me on this job?" Hellboy asked sleepily. John had woken him up at three in the morning, telling him to get dressed and get in the truck.

Yet again, John didn't answer the demon's questions directly. "There've been reports of a giant bat demon in the subways. Normally, we shouldn't be concerned, but it's beginning to try to eat the subway trains. Which is why we need you—" again, not mentioning Hellboy straightforwardly, "—to kill it before someone takes a picture of it, or we have an incident." _Now_ he looked at Red, but it was with a clipped, emotionless, professional look. "Speaking of incidents, try not to do anything rash."

With a jerk, the garbage truck stopped. As John and the other agents hopped out, Hellboy turned to Abe. "Is he ever gonna talk to me for real?"

Abe shrugged, spreading his webbed hands wide. "You messed up very badly, Hellboy. I can understand John not wanting anything to do with you."

Red glared at him. "Okay, okay, I fucked up, thanks for remindin' me. How do I fix it?"

"Well, give him a reason, for starters."

Red didn't say anything. Blue looked exasperated. "You _do_ have a reason for sending him off to deep freeze, don't you?"

Still no answer. Blue sighed and walked out of the truck. As Hellboy walked past Johann, the robot muttered, "Esel."

* * *

Hellboy hated subways. _Hated_ them. They were cold, dank, and smelled like something died. The demon's boot made slurping sound as he stepped on something. Red made a face; something probably did die.

And subways were dark. They were fucking, _can't-see-a-thing-might-as-well-be-blind_ kind of dark. Abe walked beside him calmly, not seeming to mind the absence of light. "Oi, can someone turn on a fucking flashlight or somethin'? I'm gonna hit my head."

A light flicked on in front of him, shining right in his eyes. John threw him the flashlight, hitting him right between the horns, where the light balanced. "Better?"

Red pulled the flashlight off of his horns. "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome."

_Damn_, that emotionless, bored voice was driving him insane! Hellboy growled and pulled back a fist, but Liz grabbed it and shook her head. Red opened his mouth to complain, but she gave him the _'you brought this upon yourself so don't bitch about it' _look.

"Can you sense anything Abe?" Clay asked from up ahead. Abe spread his psychic fingers wide and shook his head. "Nothing for the next several miles."

"Miles? _Miles?_ God, we coulda just gone down at the next station 'stead of trampin' 'round like idiots down here! Or at least sent people up there too!"

Clay glanced back at Hellboy. "Red's right. We should split up. Liz and Blue, go west, Carter and Jones, head east, Red and John take south, and I'll go north. Keep your communicators on."

The others split up, leaving the demon and the agent alone. Hellboy trudged alongside John in silence. Suddenly, he realized something. "Eh, John, how many flashlights to you have?"

The agent looked up at him. "One," he gestured at the flashlight in his hand.

"Wait, a minute, that's off."

"So?"

Hellboy pointed at the water in front of them, where two yellow of light the size of doorknobs floated on the water. "Then what the hell are those?"

Hellboy looked up behind him, where a giant bat was perched. It shrieked and then flew at John, who had walked several feet ahead. It spread its wings, slamming Hellboy into the wall. The Good Samaritan fell from his belt and clattered of into the water. Red picked himself and watched the bat swoop closer to the agent. "Shit, Boy Scout, look out!"

* * *

_Damn, does John get killed on his first mission back? God, that'd be a kick in the nuts for his ego, wouldn't it? We'll update soon. _

Remember, review but don't flame, or I'll sic crazy wolf-girl Kit on you to rip your throats out.

_No shit. I'm hungry._

_Kit & _Violet


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so_ ONE _person is liking it, because there's just_ A _review. (Thank you for reviewing, by the way!). We're kinda stuck for what happens after this, but just to let you know, this'll be a short story...like 5-6 chapters._

_Another announcement. Me 'n Violet are now taking requests to do one/two-shots for the following couples in Hellboy: **HB/Abe, HB/John, Abe/John, and** (these are kinda strange ones, but...) **Nuada/Abe, Nuada/HB**_

_Leave your ideas (plot bunnies excepted but not guarranteed for usage) in **REVIEWS**. Me 'n Violet have disabled our Private Messaging because our parents use our computers to check their email sometimes, and then_ think _they're being_ helpful _when they do us a_ favor _and log back into ours, but knowing parents, they're gonna check our inboxes, and if there are messages from FF, then we're screwed._

_**Warning: Same as before. **_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot and maybe some OC's later on.**_

* * *

Hellboy saw the bat swing down and grab for John's head, but the agent ducked into a somersault, letting the bat fly over him. As it passed, his revolution was over and John pulled out his gun, nailing the bat in the skull.

John stood and brushed some mud off of his sopping wet suit. "We've found the bat and got rid of it," the agent said into his communicator. Scout turned, heading back the way they came. Hellboy patted him on the back, but hesitated when the other man flinched. "Um, well, ya killed it, eh Scout?"

John shrugged. "I've seen bigger things in Antarctica. Now, let's get out of here."

Hellboy growled. He stepped in front of the agent and pinned him against the sewer wall. "What the hell, John! Why won't you even say two words to me?!"

John scowled. "Let me go, Hellboy."

"No fuckin' chance. Not until you tell me why you won't talk to me."

Suddenly, the demon found himself against the wall, with the kid's gun at his throat. "I asked you politely, Hellboy."

John stepped away from him and headed back down the subway tunnel. Hellboy threw up his hands in exasperation. "God, Meyers, can ya at least tell me what ya want from me?"

"You know damn well what I want, Hellboy!" John snapped, the first time he had used any emotion. Only Red didn't like it. It was anger, something he had never heard in Boy Scout's voice. "Give me a reason."

"Huh?"

"A _reason_, damnit! Give me a reason why you had me sent off to deep freeze, and then I'll give you a conversation. Until then, get used to the silence."

* * *

John punched the wall of his room. The incident in the subway had frayed his nerves, and the last thing he wanted to do was go in to be debriefed with Red.

"Bad day?"

John turned to see Liz standing in his doorway. "Sorry," the girl said, "I should have knocked first."

"No, no, hey, come on in!" Suddenly, John raised a skeptical eye. "Did Red send you?"

"Yeah actually. He's pretty upset that you're not talking to him." John shrugged. "Tough luck. So, what happened with you and Hellboy? Last I heard, you had a miscarriage. Abe didn't mention it again."

It was Liz's turn to shrug. "Me 'n Red kinda fell apart after that. We don't know why it happened, either. Red was blaming himself for it for a while."

John raised an eyebrow. "What does Hellboy have to do with you giving birth?"

Liz smiled, "Exactly." The fire-starter linked arms with the agent and began to pull him out of the room. "Come on, Abe's been dying to see you since you came back. He sent me too. Blue said if I didn't get you over here, then Abe would ask Hellboy to come get you." John made a face. "Better hurry then."

Liz looked up at him. "Why aren't you talking to Hellboy? Whether he admits it or not, he missed you."

John sighed. "Not until he gives me a reason, Liz. Did he really hate me that badly to want me shipped off to the poles?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but they had reached the study. Abe stood by a table. "Oh, good, you're here. I was about to go tell Red to get you." The ichthyo-sapien gestured at the table. "Chess?"

* * *

Hellboy stormed into the study, interrupting the chess game. "What the fuck, Meyers?"

John didn't look up, but moved another piece. "Yes?"

"What did you do to my guns?"

Boy Scout continued to act innocent, driving Red up the wall. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"They're gone! Where the hell did you put my guns, Meyers?!"

The agent put a hand to his chin, pretending to think. "Oh, _those_ guns! I had them moved; you're too volatile to be let to handle them any time you want. Don't worry; you'll still get them for missions."

Red ground his teeth together. "Goddamnit Meyers, if you don't give me back my guns I'm gonna—"

The demon was cut off when something pressed into his chest. He looked down; John still hadn't looked away from his game, but pressed a gun into Red's chest. The demon began to laugh. "Are you kiddin' me?"

"I'll shoot, Hellboy."

Hellboy couldn't stop laughing. "Stop yankin' my chain! You wouldn't shoot me if your life depended on—"

* * *

When Red told Liz, she couldn't stop giggling. Red was flabbergasted. "You think it's _funny_? He fucking drugged me! _Me!_ He shot me with a fucking dart! And it hurt!"

As Liz was laughing, John walked into the room. "Hellboy was just telling me what you did, John. Where can I get myself one of those dart guns?"

"You ain't helping!!"

Liz laughed again and patted Red on the shoulder. "Relax. What else was he supposed to do, let you pound him?"

"He wouldn't have pounded me."

Red's ear perked up. "Um, yeah I would, Boy Scout. 'Case ya haven't noticed, I'm double yer size."

John looked up at him. "So were the demons in Antarctica."

Hellboy crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sayin' you could beat me?" The demon expected John to get flustered and embarrassed the way he had eighteen months ago. "I'm not saying I can beat you."

Red grinned. "Oh, well, I knew ya'd come to yer senses. No way in hell you could ever—"

John looked up at the demon. "I'm not _saying_ I can beat you, Hellboy. I _know_ I can."

The demon growled. "Why ya little—"

Before Hellboy could finish, Liz cut in. "You're on."

* * *

Hellboy waited in the middle of the training mats for the rest of their impromptu audience to arrive. John stood on the other side, his shirt off as well, the jagged scars decorating his chest. "Ya sure you want to do this, Scout?"

John didn't answer and Liz stepped in. "Okay, clean fight, no cheap shots," here she threw a meaningful glance at Red, "First one down loses. Go!"

Hellboy lunged at John, who jumped to the side, seconds to spare before Hellboy's hands grabbed air where he stood before. He flitted behind the demon and jabbed two fingers behind Red's right shoulder blade. The agent jumped back to the edge of the mats.

Red turned around. "What the hell? Was that supposed to hurt?" The demon raised his arm. "I'm fine!"

Or rather tried to raise his arm. No matter how hard he lifted his shoulder, the arm wouldn't budge. Red looked back at John, only to find he was no longer in the corner. The demon felt another jab in his other shoulder, and found he couldn't move that arm either. "What the hell are you doing?"

John stopped and stood in front of Hellboy; calm now that the demon couldn't clobber him. The agent put two fingers in the center of Hellboy's chest and pushed. "Winning," he said as Hellboy fell to the ground.

The demon growled as he watched the human pick up his shirt and head back to Abe, who was jabbering enthusiastically, "...Excellent! What an amazing way to use pressure points to fight!"

"Hey!" Hellboy yelled, still face up on the mats, "How long 'ntil I can move?"

John shrugged. "A few hours I suppose."

Red gaped. "Hours! But I'm hungry!!" Again the human shrugged. "Oh well. You'll just have to wait. _Like some of the rest of us_."

Hellboy didn't miss the jibe. John was still waiting for a reason.

* * *

Review but don't flame or I'll tell Kit to rip your throats out!!

_Kit_ & Violet


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third one, it seems you guys like it a lot! Unfortunately for those interested, we can't enable private messaging just yet because of our parents, but feel free to leave plot bunnies in reviews._

Kit's started another Hellboy story, The Apples Don't Fall Far From The Tree, so be sure to read that too.

_Yeah, I started in on a whim, but I don't know if I'm gonna finish it...no one really seems to like it. Anyway, after this, we have an idea for an Abe/John fic, so look for that too._

It's Kit's idea, she the mastermind behind our stories, (she writes, I revise and edit)

_Violet if you don't shut up, I'll delete everything you've said._

But you _**are**_ the better writer!

_SHUT UP._

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

The human was standing alone on the glacier, his gun pointed in front of him. He could hear it, but he couldn't see it.

The demon seemed to know it too. It scurried across the ice, teasing him, knowing that his eyes couldn't follow it, weren't yet trained to see it. The demon went around the back of the agent and jumped, sinking its claws into the flesh of the human's back and pulled down, ripping open the skin. The man screamed and—

John sat up in his bed with a start, breathing heavily. _Damnit, Meyers,_ he thought, _you're out of that hellhole but you've brought the nightmares back with you!_

Sighing, the agent got up and pulled on a pair of pants, heading out. The halls were empty, and he was painfully reminded of Antarctica.

"Eh, Boy Scout, what are you doing up so early?"

The agent's response was automatic. "My name is John."

Hellboy walked up behind him. "Look, can we talk?" John thought about it for a minute, but then followed the demon back to his room. John sat down on the bed, and instantly the cats began to swarm him. Red sat in an armchair opposite him. "If I answer one of your questions, will you answer one of mine?"

John shrugged. "Why did you send me off to the South Pole?"

Hellboy scowled. "Pick another question."

Meyers sighed. At least some things hadn't changed; Red was still a stubborn jackass. "Why do you like cats so much?"

"Dunno. The military base I was at when I was little had loads of 'em, guess it kinda rubbed off on me." Hellboy thought about his choice. "Where'd you get those scars?"

"From the demons I dealt with down south. This one," he gestured to the one that ran from his left shoulder to his belly button, "was from a Gorgon. The one on the right, Urkuen. And the one I got across my abs was from mutated killer whale; it tried to bite me in half."

Red gaped. "What about the huge one on your back?"

John's expression hardened. "I got that two days into the job. An ice demon snuck up behind me and tried to slice me to ribbons. I couldn't see it, I hadn't been trained."

"Weren't trained? Where you alone?"

John waggled a finger. "That's two questions, Hellboy."

Red frowned. "Then you ask me one."

The human stood. "I don't want to."

Hellboy snapped his fingers irritably. He had been so damn close! He'd actually gotten the kid to say more than a couple of words to him! "Damn!"

* * *

If Red had made any progress before with John, it had been completely forgotten by the afternoon. John was back to ignoring him, talking only to him when he absolutely had to. _He talks with Abe and Liz just fine, but _nooooo_, not me!_

Suddenly Manning burst into the room, his face already decidedly red. "People, we have a problem."

"What?"

"There have been reports of an ice demoness running rampant in Jersey, freezing people and then stealing souls and blood from the peoplesicles. She swam here from the Arctic." Manning looked at John. "We're going to need your expertise for this, Meyers. You, Liz, Red, and Blue need to be ready and in the truck in ten."

* * *

The four were dropped off by the abandoned subway—_why is it _always_ a subway,_ Hellboy thought—and made their way inside. This time, though, there were no rotting things or dripping ceilings, everything was covered in ice. Hellboy slipped and thudded to the ground. _Even fucking better. _

A sickening crunching sound echoed from a tunnel to their right, and John motioned for them to go in. A girl stood with her back to them; she looked about nineteen, with a ringlet of icicles on her aqua hair. She looked like she was eating something out of a block of ice.

Hellboy's boot crunched on a thin sheet of ice, and the demon turned around. Her eyes were like Abe's only pure white. She wiped her lips on the back of her hands, coming away bloody red; a sharp contrast to her pale blue skin. It was then Hellboy saw what she was eating; a human, frozen in a block of ice. "It's seems I have company," she muttered.

"Hold still, creepy, and this won't hurt," Hellboy warned as he hoisted up his Good Samaritan. The demoness ignored him, instead looking past him to John. "Oh" she hissed in delight, "If it isn't you."

Hellboy glanced back at John. "You know this bitch?"

The demoness's eyes narrowed. "He killed my mate!"

"Your mate tried to kill me!" John protested, "He nearly ripped my arm off!" Hellboy grimaced; _so that's where he got that cut on his arm_.

Liz stepped forward. "Let me handle her."

"Liz, don't." John warned, but the girl already had fire licking at her fingertips, and was walking towards the demoness. "Fire beats ice, right? This'll be eas—"

In a split second, the ice demon dropped into a crouch and lashed out with her foot, tripping Liz. Before the human hit the ground, she was frozen. The demoness pulled a mallet from the belt of her wetsuit and held it over the Liz-sicle. "One more move, and she dies. Her very cells are filled with ice. I break the ice, I break her."

"Shit!" Hellboy lowered his gun, putting it back in its holster. Across from him, John did the same. The agent's arm brushed against Abe's hand, and John thought hard, _She hates silver!_

Abe's eyes flicked to John. _What?_

_She hates silver, like werewolves. Ask Red if he had a bomb full of silver shrapnel or something. _

John watched as the icthyo-sapien placed his hand on Red's arm, conveying the thought. Hellboy's tail crept behind his back, pulling something out of a pocket. Suddenly, the demon slipped on the ice, and John saw a small ball roll towards the demoness. Red picked himself up, swearing, "Shit that stuff is slippery,", but out of the corner of his eye, he winked at the others.

The ice demoness saw that. "What are you planning?" she demanded, holding the mallet higher.

"Let me give you a hint," Hellboy quipped, "3...2...1...BANG!"

The demoness's eyes widened and she began to bring the mallet down on the ice. But before she could, the wall behind her exploded, pelting her with silver. The demon shrieked, and then disappeared into smoke.

John lowered his arm, which was covered in silver pellets, and spoke into the communicator. "We got her, but we need a defrosting team ASAP."

* * *

_Sorry it was shorter than usual, but we were pressed for time. Read and review!_

No flames, or Kit's gonna rip your throat out!

_Kit_ & Violet


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh shit, things get twisted! Glad peoples are liking Touch! School was fucking HELL, (my Spanish teacher was nice, though) and we have to get more shit than we thought we had to, so between buying dictionaries and more folders...it might take us a while!_

And Kit is going through some serious issues. She doesn't agree that she is an EXCELLENT, AMAZING, TALENTED writer. But she is? Who agrees with me?

**MOMENTARY PAUSE WHILE AUTHOR 1 KILLS AUTHOR 2**

_I. Fucking. Hate. You._

Rally the cause! Agree with me!

**ANOTHER MOMENTARY PAUSE**

_Ahem. Sorry. _

_**Warnings: Swearing, pissy John (He has every right!)**_

_**Disclaimers: We own nothing but this plot and the crazy, so far unnamed ice demoness.**_

* * *

Three hours under a precision control flamethrower later, Liz tightened the blanket around her. She glanced at John, who was picking bits of silver out of his leather coat sleeve. "Thanks."

John looked up and her, and then back down to his coat. "No problem. I know what it's like to be frozen. Not much fun, is it?"

Liz opened her mouth to answer, but Hellboy wrapped an arm around her. "You okay, Sparky?" Liz nodded, and Hellboy clapped a hand onto John's shoulder. "Thanks, Boy Scout. You saved our asses back there. So what happens to the ice chick now?"

John nonchalantly brushed off Hellboy's hand, answering, "The silver killed her. The end. We can all go home."

Hellboy grit his teeth as the agent climbed back into the truck. Liz glanced up at him. "If you want him to talk to you, give him a reason already! You and your insecurities ruined a great friendship. Now all you two can have is mutual respect and not much of that either."

Red sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

Red growled as he watched John excuse himself from the room. The demon had been trying _all week_ to catch the agent, but every time he was even in the same room with him, John ran off. Hellboy followed after the agent, intent of getting his hands on him.

To his surprise, John headed for the exit, up on the giant elevator in the main lobby. When John saw him coming, he pressed the up button another few times, urging the lift to rise. Hellboy jumped for the platform, but missed. _Damnit!_ Red whirled around and climbed onto the adjacent lift, terrifying agents.

The human reached the lobby first and took off at a run, dodging through the random plant sculptures and heading out into the street. Red chased after him, finally cornering him by the sheds. He grabbed the agent's arm with one hand and pinned him to the steel wall of the shed. "Christ, John! How much longer are ya gonna run?"

John glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I want to give you a reason." John's eyes lit up, and Hellboy put him down; now that the agent seemed willing to stay put.

"Look, I know it was stupid to ship you off to Antarctica, and I'm sorry! But Liz seemed to like you a lot, and well, I thought that she might want to be with you. I mean, I get it; you're not red, and you could have given her a normal life; a house in the middle of suburbia, two and a half kids, the works. So I sent you off."

John didn't say anything. He just listened.

"But then somethin' funny started to happen," Red continued, "I started lookin' at Liz, and for—it didn't _feel_ the same as before. I guess I stopped lovin' her or somethin'. Every time I looked at her, I saw you. And then I thought maybe if I had a kid with 'er, it'd be back to normal. But it wasn't, it didn't do jack-shit."

Hellboy sighed. "And that's my reason."

Through all of this, John had just stood, watching him and listening. Red opened his mouth, ready to explain more, but a fist connected with his jaw, catching him by surprise. Hellboy looked down, John was standing, his fist still slightly raised, with absolute rage burning in his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?" John asked, "I spent eighteen months freezing my ass off with penguins because you couldn't handle being red?! And then you figure out that sending me off was useless, because you got over Liz, and Liz suffered for it too? She had kids die on her, Hellboy, all because you could get over yourself!"

Hellboy just gaped, bringing a hand to his busted lip. "Hello, Scout, didn't you hear me? I didn't love Liz because I loved you!"

"Well, I don't need it," John hissed venomously, "Maybe you should have thought who you were going to hurt before you trampled over everyone's lives and took what you wanted!"

With these final words, John turned on his heel and stalked off.

* * *

Hellboy was in his room when Liz, Abe and Clay burst in. "Hellboy!"

The demon looked up sullenly; still stinging from his rejection, especially since he realized what John had said was true. "What?"

"Someone's here from Antarctica, some professor lady," Liz told him breathlessly, "She's here to see John. They want him back in Antarctica."

Hellboy jumped off his bed and ran down the halls shoving agents out of the way as he ran to the study. John was already there, along with Manning and a woman, bundled in a thick sweater and ski cap covering her hair. Red thought there was something familiar about her, but he just couldn't place it.

"...and so," the woman was saying, "Agent Meyers was a great asset to us in Antarctica, and we'd like to have him back."

Manning looked skeptical. "We were told that John was alone in Deep Freeze."

The woman shrugged. "Precautions. We weren't allowed to train our agents face to face, but we were keeping an eye on him."

"Well then, if Agent Meyers agrees then he can—"

"John! What the hell are ya doin'!"

Manning, John and the woman looked mildly surprised to see the demon. John shot him a hard glare, but Hellboy said, "You ain't goin back to the South Pole, are ya?"

Red waited for John to say "Of course not", or at least tell the chick off if he wasn't talking to him, but John nodded. "I'd love to come back," he told the professor, "It seems I got more done in deep freeze. I work better alone."

Liz, Abe and Hellboy gaped as the woman smiled. "Excellent choice. Will you be ready to go in three hours?"

* * *

Read, review, rally the 'Kit Is A Great Writer' cause!

_God, forget throats, crazy wolf-girl ME is going to rip your head off!_

_Kit_ & _(The soon to be deceased)_ Violet


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, thank you for your comments, but I'm still pretty pissed at Violet._

You know it's true!! (ducks spin kick and lava lamp)

_Shut up!! Anyway, next chapter's gonna be the last, we're debating whether or not to add a lemon. We'll let you decide. We're working on Touch, so don't worry, the second chapter of that will come out later today. _

_**Warnings: The usual**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and the Tabitha McKinley/ice demoness.**_

* * *

John looked out the window of the small plane as it flew over the sheets of ice he was so familiar with. Returning was bittersweet, he needed to come back, to get away from Red, but part of him wanted to be back in New Jersey, in the BPRD headquarters, to be with Hellboy.

To _be_ Hellboy's.

The professor walked into the back of the plane where the agent sat. "We're going to be landing soon. Are you glad to be back?"

John looked up at her absently. "What happened to my replacement?"

The woman grinned; a completely inappropriate gesture for the topic. "Oh, he _slipped_ on a slick patch of ice. He landed in a pit of icicles, they speared him to death."

The agent grimaced. They landed and made their way to the BPRD station, a giant looming building made of insulation and demon-proof steel. He instinctively went back to his old bunk, to see that it was not like he left it. _It seems my replacement died only recently._ John sighed. "It's good to be home," he said.

And then, "What a goddamned load of bullshit."

* * *

It hadn't been two days since he had returned then the professor came again, telling him about an incident that had happened by the ocean. "We need to be there immediately."

As John grabbed his gear and tried to remember which way his belt was buckled, John noticed that the woman didn't tell him what had happened. The agent shrugged, he would see when he got there.

To his surprise, when they arrived, he was told to change into a wetsuit. One other man helped him attach the SCUBA equipment, and John turned around and glanced into the water. "So what is it we're doing here?"

The woman was wearing wetsuit herself, which looked oddly familiar to John. "Some sort of entity is stuck down there. We need to get it out."

John nodded and dove in, his body adjusting to the freezing temperature. He heard several thumps behind him, and then a dive as the woman followed. John turned to signal to her, but was surprised to see she wasn't behind him. He squinted as the shapes on the other side of the ice. His eyes widened when he made out the figures of the men who had helped them, lying on the ground, red liquid pooling around them, some of it pouring into the water. _Blood._

A rough shove pushed him into a rock, knocking the wind out of him and jarring his vision. His eyes settled on the professor, who had shed her ski cap, her aqua hair spreading in the water behind her. _Shit!_

The ice demoness grinned and mouthed "Did you miss me?" before propelling herself past him, hooking a finger onto his breathing tube, severing it with her claws. Instantly, ice cold water filled John's lungs and he choked trying to spit it back out, but only succeeding in spitting out his mouthpiece, sending more water flooding into his mouth. Small dots began to swim in front of his eyes, first white, then red, then green. And then everything faded to black.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and began to haul him upwards. John struggled weakly, but the person tightened their grip and pulled harder. The agent's face suddenly hit air, and he sucked in a breath. As he lay on the cold ground, John decided it was a good time to pass out.

"Shit! Boy Scout!"

* * *

Hands pressed hard on his chest and John coughed, spitting up water onto his chest. The hands pushed again, and more water flooded out of his lungs. His eyes fluttered open and someone to the right said, "I think he's coming to."

John groaned and sat up, seeing Liz, Hellboy and a group of BPRD agents and doctors crowding the ice around the water. The demon saw him sit up and was at his side in two strides, picking him up. The agent should have been embarrassed that Red was holding him a like a groom would his bride, but he just wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and shivered against the cold.

After they had gotten John a blanket, he turned to Liz and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Liz shrugged. "We weren't about to let you leave if we could help it, John. And besides, something seemed off about that professor. Abe checked the BPRD files and there was no such person as Tabitha McKinley." Then the fire-starter added, "Well there was, but she retired twenty years ago. So there was no way that could be her, unless they've come out with some super Botox I've never heard of."

John smiled weakly and then asked, "Where's Abe?"

"Down below, he's taking care of that bitch." Suddenly, Abe surfaced and climbed onto the ice, cerulean blood leaking from several cuts. Liz hurried over to him and the icthyo-sapien said, "She's taken care of."

Liz arched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Abe pointed back to the red water. "Positive."

Hellboy walked up to them, wrapped up in a towel too. He pointed a finger at the agent. "I just dove into freezin' water to save your sorry ass. This makes us even for the whole Rasputin/End-of-the-world thing."

The agent grinned. "We'll see. The world wouldn't have ended if I'd drowned."

The demon frowned. "Yeah it woulda. My world, at least." Red looked at John and cocked his head to the left. "Can we talk?"

John nodded and stood. The two walked a ways off before Hellboy started, "Look, I know I was a dumbass, and I totally fucked up, sendin' you off. I dunno what the hell I was thinkin'..." Hellboy scowled. "Ain't you gonna stop me?"

John gestured for him to continue. "No, no, keep going."

"And it was stupid, I hurt you and Liz just so I could get my way...look, words aren't really my thing, so I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn'ta done it, and if I coulda gone back I never woulda, so can ya forgive me?"

John didn't answer.

"Y'know, I was kinda expectin' an answer to that."

The agent sighed, and turned, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck and kissing him.

Red was caught by surprise, but wrapped his arms around the agent's waist, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue across the younger man's lips, and John opened his mouth, letting Hellboy explore. John moaned into the kiss, and Red started pulling the agent's shirt up. John pulled back. "Hellboy, stop."

The demon shook his head and latched onto John's neck, sucking on random patches of skin. "No, it's just gettin' good."

As John opened his mouth to reply, Red's tongue ran across the junction of his neck and collarbone, and the agent's next words were lost in a moan. "No, seriously Red, knock it off."

Hellboy stepped back but kept his grip on the other man. "Why?"

"Because the others are right around the corner, we're both soaking wet, it's really, really cold, and the glacier you pushed me into is really starting to hurt my back."

Red set him down, muttering an apology. As they walked back to the others, the demon lightly flicked John in the back of the head. "God, you'd think someone who threw such a bitch fit about getting shipped off here wouldn't actually want to come back!"

John laughed and poked Red under the arm, watching with satisfaction as the demon's arm fell limply to his side. "Shut up."

* * *

_John uses his funky pressure point attack again!! Next chap is the last, but please read Touch!!_

Read and review, but no flames or Kit'll rip your throat out!

_You should be more worried about your throat, Violet._

(runs away)

_Kit &_ Violet


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, so this is the last one! We MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT add a lemon later, but for now, this story is OVER. We hope you liked it, now you just gotta read Touch, Missing (If you haven't already) and this new one we're doing, and then ANOTHER ONE later (Maybe along the same time as the newest one)!_

So, as you can see, (and are hopefully happy about) we will be in the Hellboy fandom for a long while to come. Usually, we switch obsessions pretty quickly (after like...3 weeks), but our Hellboy love is deeprooted. We first saw it when we were eight, (Kit's mom let us watch, it's her fav movie too), and six years later, still loving it!

_Wow...tell them my shoe size, why don'tcha._

It's 9. And her IQ is 145.

_OMG. I ought to delete that, but the IQ comment was nice._

It's true. (Considering most of our classmates' are like...75. Mine is 120, so go figure.)

_Well, yeah...but still._

_**Warnings: The usual. **_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot and the ice demon chick.**_

* * *

Hellboy watched as John sat on one of the overstuffed chairs in Hellboy's room, idly flipping through the channels. Occasionally the human shivered and wrapped the blanket closer around himself. It had been a couple of days since they had gotten back from Antarctica, but the kid still had the chills from being in such cold climates and being wet.

Admittedly, having a severed oxygen tube and two lungs filled with ice cold water didn't help his health much either.

Boy Scout shivered again, and Hellboy sighed. "Boy Scout, get over here."

John looked back at him. "What? No, I'm fine."

Red sighed again and stood, hooking his arms around the smaller man's waist and hauled him off the chair. John squirmed. "I said I was fine."

Hellboy lay back down on his bed, dragging the agent with him. "Well I say you're not. You gonna argue with me?"

John glared back at the demon. "Yeah, I am. I'm not a bumbling newbie, Hellboy, I can take care of myse—"

Suddenly, Red wrapped his arms around the agent. John's body relaxed and the agent blushed and murmured, "You're warm."

_Ah, there's the John I remember,_ Hellboy thought. "Well yer cold. So, Scout, let's warm you up some more."

Hellboy brought his lips to John's, pushing the agent back against the pillows. John wrapped his arms around Hellboy's neck, pulling the demon closer. Red grinned into the kiss, and ran a hand across John's chest. The agent gasped, and Hellboy took the advantage to press his tongue into the younger man's mouth, wrestling with John's tongue for dominance. Needless to say, Red won.

Hellboy ran his hands down John's sides, stopping at his shirt and pulling it off. John pulled away, and Hellboy began to suck on his neck. "You know Hellboy," John said breathlessly, "When most people say 'warm up', they mean hot chocolate."

Hellboy looked up at John and grinned. "Trust me Boy Scout, I'm way better than hot chocolate."

* * *

_Yeah, sorry there be no lemon, but oh well. I has writer's block._

Skipping on the grammar, ain'tcha?

_Still mad at you._

Shutting up.

_Kit &_ Violet

...

_...Um, Violet, the readers are WAITING..._

...Oh, yeah! REVIEW!! BUT DON'T FLAME OR...well you know.

_I'll kill you._

_Hey, this is our first P.S., isn't it?_

Yeah...this is awkward.

_Okay...bye now. (backs away, then turns tail and runs)_

(follows Kit)


End file.
